Fire God's Groom
by Kiseki Arvel
Summary: Kagami adalah penerus klan onmyouji yang terkenal dan paling kuat dikarenakan tradisi keluarga yang harus menikahi seorang youkai. Masalahnya adalah, mempelai Kagami ada 2 orang dan laki-laki. Belum lagi Kagami masih lemah dan belum diangkat menjadi pemimpin klan. Akankah Kagami memilih antara seekor Karasu Tengu dan seekor Rubah Ekor Sembilan? Uke! Kagami. Aokaga n Kikaga
1. The Crow and the Fox

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Fire God's Groom

_Tradisi ini sudah ada sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Sebagai keluarga onmyoji yang terkenal, tradisi ini patut dijalankan setiap 3 abad sekali. Bagi calon kepala keluarga Kagami, mereka harus menikah dengan salah satu dari para youkai tingkat tinggi lalu memiliki keturunan yang akan menjadi penerus keluarga. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar bisa menyeimbangkan antara hitam dan putih. Sekaligus menambah kejayaan keluarga Kagami._

_Dipercaya, bahwa kekuatan setengah youkai akan habis dalam 3 abad diakibatkan oleh darah keluarga Kagami yang kental dan lebih dominan membuat darah youkai dalam tubuh keturunannya habis._

_Bagi youkai yang bisa menikah dengan kepala keluarga ini, bisa mengu__a__sai wilayah – wilayah yang berada di bawah keluarga Kagami. Tentu saja ini bisa menaik__k__an pamor dan popularitas youkai tersebut. Selain itu, untuk dapat menikahi kepala keluarga ini, harus melakukan berbagai ujian dan rintangan mematikan. Ini bisa menunjukan bagaimana kekuatan youkai yang mengikuti kompetisi._

_Untuk itulah, banyak youkai yang tertarik untuk berpartisipasi._

_Walau youkai hidup dengan umur panjang, bagi yang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kagami harus mengikuti tradisi yang ada. Yaitu dengan menjadi onmyoji. Banyak youkai yang sesudah 300 tahun atau kurang memilih melepaskan diri walau ada beberapa yang ingin bertahan di dalamnya._

_Beratus-ratus tahun-pun berlalu. Dan kini genap 300 tahun setelah ritual terakhir di jalankan. Calon kepala keluarga kali ini berusia baru berusia 16 tahun. Usia yang cukup mudah untuk menikah. Bahkan ia belum sepenuhnya diangkat menjadi kepala keluarga. Tapi tradisi tetap menjadi yang utama._

XXXX

Seorang laki-laki remaja berjalan menyusuri koridor kayu rumah utama Keluarga Kagami. Langkahnya kakinya cepat dan terburu-buru. Napasnya-pun berat namun teratur. Laki-laki ini memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna baby blue. Kulitnya putih dan tubuhnya cukup kecil dibandingkan remaja seusianya. Raut wajahnya datar namun terlihat sangat serius.

Ia memakai hakama hitam dengan atasan yukata hitam dan rompi putih layaknya pakaian onmyoji pada umumnya. Di lehernya ada tasbih berwarna ungu. Ia tidak memakai alas kaki kecuali sepasang kaus kaki putih. Sangat tipikal seorang onmyoji sejati.

Laki-laki ini berhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser. Ia berlutut di depan pintu lalu mulai mengetuk pintu geser tersebut dengan pelan dan sopan. Kepalanya tetap dijaga tertunduk menatap lantai kayu.

"Kagami-kun, mohon izin untuk masuk," katanya sopan. Untuk sementara waktu, keheningan menyelimuti suasana di tempat itu sebelum suara berat terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

"Kuroko?" kata suara tersebut memastikan.

"Ya, ini aku Kagami-kun. Boleh'kah aku masuk?" tanya Kuroko dengan sopan sekali lagi.

"A-aa... Aku masih berpakaian. Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi!" kata seseorang yang menyandang nama Kagami ini. Bisa ditebak bahwa laki-laki 'Kagami' ini adalah calon kepala keluarga yang baru.

"Apakah kau dalam kesulitan, Kagami-kun?" kata Kuroko lagi.

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Kagami cepat. Hal ini sedikit mencurigakan dan menjengkelkan bagi Kuroko. Habis sudah kesabaran Kuroko, ia membuka pintu geser itu untuk menyaksikan calon kepala keluarga sedang duduk di tengah ruangan, berpakaian lengkap dan rapi. Semuanya serba sempurna.

"Tadi kau sedang apa?" kata Kuroko dengan aura hitam mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya. Tatapan mata yang menusuk tajam dan wajah datar sungguh membuat Kagami merinding ketakutan. "Kenapa tidak bilang saja bahwa kau gugup, Kagami-kun. Itu akan lebih masuk akal dibandingkan dengan 'masih berpakaian'."

"Yaa... kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan mempelai wanitaku. Dan lagi, dia bukan manusia. Kalau misalnya yang terpilih seperti nure onna, itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" kata Kagami protes.

"Pertama-tama, Nure Onna sudah gugur. Dan mempelaimu bukan wanita melainkan laki-laki," jelas Kuroko singkat. Kagami terdiam sejenak bila ada yang ingin Kuroko lanjutkan. "Masalahnya sekarang adalah, ada 2 mempelai untukmu. Keduanya sangat kuat dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Jadinya kini penilaian terakhir jatuh padamu Kagami-kun."

"Ja-jadi... Mempelaiku adalah pria dan ada 2...?" kata Kagami memastikan dengan wajah shock dan tak percaya.

"Begitulah. Yang pertama adalah Aomine Daiki-sama, pemimpin Karasu Tengu. Yang kedua adalah Kise Ryouta-sama, si rubah emas berekor sembilan yang agung. Keduanya-"

"MEMPELAIKU ADALAH LAKI-LAKI!?" teriak Kagami kencang masih dengan topik sebelumnya. "Maksudmu apa mempelaiku pria, Kuroko Tetsuya!? Bukan'kah seharusnya wanita!? Kenapa bisa begitu!?"

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu Kagami-kun, bahwa youkai tidak peduli dengan gender. Bila mereka sudah menyukai sesuatu maka mereka akan berusaha mendapatkannya. Begitu pula dengan 2 youkai ini. Mau tidak mau, kau harus menemui mereka dan memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk menjadi mempelaimu. Ini demi keluarga Kagami," jelas Kuroko.

"Jangan me-lecture-ku... Kau yang hanya dari branch family..." gumam Kagami pelan. Meskipun begitu, Kuroko masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Katakan itu kepada seseorang yang belum melampaui kemampuan spiritualmu, Tuan Kagami," balas Kuroko masih poker face.

"Sudah cukup!" teriak Kagami frustasi.

Di sisi lain...

"Onmyoji pendek itu lama sekali!" gerutu seorang youkai yang memiliki rambut biru dan kulit gelap. Pakaiannya layaknya seorang samurai zaman dulu dengan sebuah K'rik hitam tergeletak di sampingnya. Ialah pemimpin karasu tengu, Aomine Daiki.

"Mou... Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu ssu! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu calon mempelaiku ssu!" kata si youkai berambur pirang keemasan. Wajahnya 'cantik' dengan kulit putih mulus. Meskipun begitu, ada unsur maskulin dan karisma yang sangat tinggi terpancar darinya. Ia memiliki telinga dan ekor rubah berjumlah 9 ekor. Ialah rubah emas berekor sembilan yang agung, Kise Ryouta.

"Mempelaimu!? Tidak mungkin ia akan memilih youkai banci sepertimu! Kau kalah jauh dariku!" sulut Aomine.

"Apa!? Tidak mungkin juga ia akan memilih youkai yang tidak punya tatah krama dan sopan santun sepertimu! Karismaku pasti akan menarik hatinya daripada penampilanmu yang dekil itu ssu!" balas Kise tak mau kalah.

Pancaran-pancaran petir mulai keluar dan saling beradu dari mata mereka. Suasana ruangan yang seharusnya damai kini bak badai di tengah samudra luas dengan guntur, hujan, dan ombak-ombak saling mengamuk satu sama lain.

Di tengah peperangan pribadi mereka – saling mencibir satu sama lain – pintu geser ruangan tersebut terbuka dan masuklah Kuroko ke dalamnya bersama dengan orang yang kedua youkai itu nanti – nantikan. Kagami Taiga masuk dengan agungnya. Ia memakai kimono merah dan haori hitam.

Kedua onmyoji itu duduk berdampingan berhadapan dengan 2 youkai itu. Setidaknya tidak ada adu mulut lagi yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing pesaing. Keempatnya terdiam tidak ada yang berbicara. Aura tegang langsung menyelimuti semuanya.

"Ehem! Dikarenakan calon mempelai ada 2 orang. Kami sebagai bagian dari Keluarga Kagami setuju untuk membiarkan Kagami Taiga, calon kepala keluarga yang baru untuk memilih salah satu di antara kalian berdua," kata Kuroko.

"Aku sebagai calon kepala keluarga yang baru, Kagami Taiga memutuskan untuk..."

Semuanya diam dengan dada yang berdetak dengan kencang.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipis mereka

Aroma kemenangan...

"Tidak memilih siapapun dari kalian!"

Aroma kemenangan yang hilang di bawa angin musim gugur.

"HAAH!?" teriak Aomine dan Kise shock.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa alasannya!?" kata Aomine tidak terima.

"Alasannya mudah. Kau, maksudku kalian dan aku sama-sama laki-laki. Sesama laki-laki tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan yang dapat meneruskan jalur keturunan Keluarga Kagami. Untuk itu..."

"Hal seperti itu tidak berpengaruh dengan kami ssu!" protes Kise. Ia mendekat dan menggemgam satu tangan Kagami. "Apakah ada yang kurang dariku ssu? Seekor siluman rubah emas berekor sembilan yang agung hingga kau tidak ingin memilih ku ssu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di kertas sayembara, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Apakah kau tidak ingin berpikir untuk kedua kalinya?"

"Eh?" Kagami bingung. Lalu ia merasa tangannya yang satu ditarik dan digenggam oleh seorang lagi.

"Jangan dengarkan kata siluman banci ini, Kagami," kata Aomine gak mau kalah. "Aku sebagai seorang pemimpin Karasu Tengu, akan membawa dirimu dan keluarga ini menuju kejayaan. Sama seperti aku memimpin anak buahku sendiri. Kagami, kau adalah seorang yang sangat pantas untukku. Pilihlah aku menjadi mempelaimu dan aku akan mencintaimu untuk selama-lamanya," kata Aomine mencium punggung tangan Kagami.

"Kau! Eh... tunggu dulu," ucap Kise kemudian mendekatkan hidungnya ke wajah Kagami lalu mengendusnya. "Baumu aneh... tidak tercium sama sekali seperti bau manusia ssu..." kata Kise.

Aomine juga menyadarinya. Keduanya memandang satu sama lain sebelum kemudian menusuk 'Kagami' ini dengan K'rik milik Aomine dan Satu ekor dari Kise. Kumpulan asap menggempul di depan mereka. Ketika asap itu reda, yang terlihat bukanlah Kagami melainkan boneka kertas bertuliskan Kagami Taiga yang sudah robek dan bolong. Melihat hal ini, kemarahan kedua youkai tersebut langsung mencapai titik puncak sembari mereka melihat ke arah Kuroko yang memasang wajah datar tak tahu apa-apa.

"Hei, kau yang di sana..." kata Aomine pelan sebelum menarik kerah yukata Kuroko dengan kencang dan menatapnya tajam serta horror hingga urat-urat matanya terlihat dengan jelas. "Apa maksud semua ini!? Kau mau menipuku!?" teriak Aomine.

"Mohon tenang dulu, Aomine-sama," ucap Kuroko berusaha menenangkan youkai karasu tengu ini yang naik darah kesekian kalinya.

"Ini suatu penghinaan..."

"Apa?" Aomine dan Kuroko menatap Kise yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ini adalah suatu penghinaan besar untukku, anak manusia...! Berani sekali kau menipuku ssu!" kata Kise terbakar amarah dan emosi. "Kalau begini, biar aku yang menemui calon mempelaiku seorang sendiri!" Kise menggunakan ekornya untuk menghancurkan pintu geser ruangan tersebut.

"Keh! Lihat siapa yang sekarang tidak punya tatah krama!" sela Aomine. "Kau pikir kau bisa menemui calon mempelaiku begitu saja? Langkahi dulu mayatku, rubah!" tantang Aomine sama menakutkannya dengan Kise.

"Diam kau, gagak!" balas Kise sengit.

XXXX

Kagami yang masih berada di dalam ruangannya, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku untuk beberapa saat lalu duduk bertompang dagu di dekat jendela. Angin musim gugur yang sejuk masuk dan menerpa wajah serta rambut Kagami. Suasananya sangatlah tenang dan damai diiringi oleh suara nyanyian merdu burung – burung kecil dan suara gemerisik dedauan yang gugur.

"Apa Kuroko akan baik-baik saja, ya? Apakah kedua youkai tersebut berhasil ditipu dengan shikigami yang aku buat? Sigh... Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Mungkin cara ini bisa berhasil," kata Kagami berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Untuk menghindari konflik berkepanjangan, Kagami dan Kuroko – yang akhirnya setuju – membuat rencana untuk menggagalkan pernikahan ini. Kagami membuat shikigami seperti dirinya untuk menolak serta mengecoh kedua youkai yang akan menjadi mempelainya itu. Sementara ia sendiri yang notabenenya tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka berdiam diri di dalam ruanganya menunggu Kuroko sampai selesai.

Beberapa menit-pun berlalu, Kagami sangat menikmati suasana damai musim gugur dari balik jendela ruangannya sampai ia mendengar suara gaduh dari luar ruangannya. Dengan cepat, ia berjalan keluar membuka pintu geser ruangannya untuk mendengar suara gaduh tersebut lebih jelas.

"Oy oy... yang benar saja. Suara itu berasal dari ruang pertemuan yang cukup jauh dari sini. Siapa yang bisa menciptakan suara gaduh seperti sedang ada pertempuran da-. Eh? Pertempuran?" Wajah Kagami tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pucat dan panik. Ia sekarang sadar asal mula dari suara gaduh tersebut. "Kuroko? Kuroko!" Dengan cepat, Kagami berlari menuju ruang pertemuan karena menghawatirkan temannya tersebut.

Sesampainya di sana, yang diperkirakan Kagami benar terjadi.

Ruang pertemuan itu sudah seperti kapal pecah ketabrak karang dan tenggelam di dasar laut yang dalam. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana dasyatnya kekuatan 2 youkai ini hingga dapat membuat ruang pertemuan hancur sana dan sini. Lantai kayu yang bolong dan retak, dinding yang jebol dan ada keretakan dimana-mana. Bahkan altar suci yang ada di ruang pertemuan itupun patah menjadi 2 bagian. Sementara Kuroko yang ada di dalamnya sudah memasang segel pelindung untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"A-ada apa ini!? Oy! Kalian berdua! Hentikan!" teriak Kagami melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Om chiri chiri kara kara shibari sowaka!" rapal Kagami sambil tangannya membentuk segel lalu keluarlah tali berwarna kuning terang melilit kedua youkai tersebut. "Kalian berdua! Apa maksud kalian berani menghancurkan ruang pertemuan keluarga Kagami, Huh!?" bentak Kagami marah. Kedua youkai tersebut segera berhenti menatap satu sama lain dengan kebencian dan berbalik menatap Kagami.

"Ehem... Aomine-sama, Kise-sama. Perkenalkan, penerus keluarga Kagami. Kagami Taiga" ucap Kuroko bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi hal yang aneh disekitarnya. "Kagami-sama, perkenalkan Aomine-sama dan Kise-sama. Calon mempelai anda. Menurut adat istiadat, anda harus memilih satu diantara mempelai ini."

Kagami terdiam menatap kedua calon mempelainya yang kini menatapnya dengan posisi masih terikat tali ajaib yang dikeluarkan oleh Kagami. Ekspresi pertama Kagami dengan kedua youkai ini adalah... wow... brutal sekali...

"Ehem... Kagami-sama..." panggil Kuroko menyadarkan Kagami dari lamunannya. Kagami yang sadar segera melepaskan kedua youkai tersebut yang kini sedang merapikan penampilan mereka masing-masing. "Sepertinya ada yang perlu anda jelaskan ke mereka berdua, Kagami-sama."

"Eng... ya... soal itu..." ucap Kagami terbata-bata karena kedua youkai itu masih menatapnya dengan diam. "Ak-... Saya minta maaf atas perbuatan saya tadi dan... sepertinya shikigami saya ketahuan... karena itu, seperti yang kalian ketahui, saya ti-...!?" Belum selesai Kagami menjelaskan, ia merasa bahwa pengelihatannya terhalangi oleh sesuatu yang berwarna hitam... 'Apa!?'

Aomine yang tidak sabaran, mengeluarkan kedua sayap hitamnya lalu menerjang ke arah Kagami. Ia kemudian terbang keluar dari kediaman Kagami sambil membawa sang penerus keluarga di dalam dekapannya.

"Presetan dengan memilih... Aku tidak peduli lagi! Akan kujadikan kau istriku! Walau harus dipaksa sekalipun!" kata Aomine berbisik di telinga Kagami dengan suara husky yang rendah membuat si empunya telinga bergidik sebentar dengan wajah yang mulai sedikit memanas. Tapi senyuman jahil di wajah Aomine harus sirna seketika ketika ada ekor rubah yang menarik kakinya bahkan sampai merebut Kagami dari dekapannya.

Kagami yang otomatis tidak bisa terbang, jatuh dari dekapan Aomine tapi dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Kise yang siap sedia di bawah. Kise terseyum licik ke arah Aomine. Tapi senyuman itu berubah menjadi hangat dan cerah ketika menatap Kagami.

"Kagamicchi, mari kita lupakan kejadian tidak mengenakan tadi. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap akan memilihku. Bukan begitu? Calon istriku?" kata Kise dengan aura keren yang dapat membuat gadis manapun tepar terkena auranya. Begitu pula Kagami yang merasakan jantungnya berdekup dengan cepatnya ketika berada dalam tangan siluman rubah emas yang angung ini.

'Si-siapa saja... tolong aku!' batin Kagami dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk tidak karuan.

To Be Continued

* * *

**_Curhatan Author,_**

Konnichiwa, Konbanwa minna-sama!

Akhirnya bisa ngepost juga di fandom ini lagi. Kali ini bertemakan Aokaga dan Kikaga. Kikaga adalah pairing nomor 3 favorit saya (Yang ke-2 Midokaga)

**CAUSE UKE!KAGAMI IS TOO DAMN CUTE!**

Ide fic ini sebenarnya sudah lama dibuat tapi karena saya masih ada 2 fic in progress makanya agak ragu ketika ingin post fic ini

Cari-cari ide buat bikin oneshot sampai jedot-jedottin kepala tapi malah yang keluar adegan yang wow R-18

Sedih rasanya, oneshot saya kehapus berhubung laptop 'dibunuh' sama tukang servis hingga datanya hilang semua... (akhirnya bisa balik walau gak semua termasuk yang oneshot itu... hiks...)

Fic ini bertemakan AU... karena saya kurang pandai membuat alur canon

Sekian dan terima kasih

Mohon RnR

PS : Mungkin fic ini akan sedikit lama updatenya


	2. Yuurei Sadako-Sensei

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Fire Gods' Groom**

Kagami terbangun dari tidur malamnya yang serasa seperti seabat telah berlalu. Walau sudah tidur, ia masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya pegal linu dan habis tenaga seperti ia habis lari keliling Jepang dalam satu hari. Wajahnya cukup pucat dengan samar-samar terlihat kantung mata berwarna abu-abu atau biru? Rambutnya yang berantakan lebih berantakan lagi. Yang pastinya, ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Kagami bangun pagi dengan kondisi parah seperti itu.

_Sreek..._

"Kagami-kun... sudah saatnya anda untuk sarapan dan berangkat sekolah," kata Kuroko setelah ia membuka pintu kamar Kagami dengan posisi berlutut. Mendengar kata 'sekolah', membuat Kagami mendelik sebentar ke arah Kuroko yang sudah berganti pakaian seragam Seirin High lalu memutar kembali bola matanya dengan malas menampakan mood Kagami yang lagi jelek.

"Kedua siluman itu bagaimana?" tanya Kagami dengan suara malas dan lelah.

"Aomine-sama dan Kise-sama saat ini sedang berada di kamar mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya masih tidur... Kagami-kun, bila anda tidak segera mengganti pakaian, nanti kita bisa terlambat sekolah," kata Kuroko kemudian mengeluarkan seragam Kagami yang masih tergantung mulus di dalam lemari pakaian. Bukannya bangun, Kagami malah kembali menyelimuti dirinya di dalam futon yang hangat. "Saya mengerti bila anda sangat kelelahan setelah berusaha menenangkan kedua calon mempelai anda tapi, anda tidak boleh bolos sekolah pada hari ini. Ada ujian matematikan dan-"

"Justru itu aku tidak mau masuk!" balas Kagami bersungut-sungut dari dalam futon.

"Bukankah sangat tidak etis untuk penerus keluarga Kagami bila anda bolos sekolah hanya karena ada ujian matematika?" balas Kuroko. Kagami tidak menjawab maupun menggubris kata-kata Kuroko.

'Kenapa juga aku harus ujian matematika, toh merapal mantra emangnya harus pakai rumus sin cos tan segala!?' batin Kagami kesal. Melihat tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari teman sekaligus 'tuan'-nya, Kuroko mendekatkan dirinya ke futon lalu berbisik pelan dengan nada horror yang datar.

"Saya rasa… anda lebih baik berangkat ke sekolah sebelum mereka bangun, Kagami-kun." Bulu kuduk Kagami langsung merinding dari balik selimut. "Anda tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada anda bila mereka bangun sementara saya tidak ada?" kata Kuroko Lagi. Kagami sudah merasakan keringat dingin keluar dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya.

"DIPERKOSA!"

"TIDAAAAKKKKK!" teriak Kagami bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung dibekap oleh Kuroko dan mengisyaratkan Kagami untuk diam. Kagami bisa merasakannya. Aura dingin dan gelap tiba-tiba menyelimuti kamarnya membuat kamarnya ikutan gelap padahal jam menunjukan pukul 6 pagi.

Lalu tiba-tiba, terbukalah pintu kamar Kagami dengan keras dan menampakan wujud 2 youkai dengan wajah super mesum menyeringai menatapnya dengan lapar. Bahkan, Kagami bisa melihat aura gelap di kamarnya berubah menjadi jauh lebih gelap dari aura-aura kegelapan (?)

"Kagami/Kagamicchi, ayo kita laksanakan malam pertama kita!" kata keduanya melangkah maju mendekati Kagami yang sudah mundur 4 langkah ke belakang entah bagaimana caranya.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" teriak Kagami berusaha kabur dan meminta tolong Kuroko. Namun apa adanya, dihadapannya, Kuroko sudah terbaring dan terluka berat. Ada darah yang keluar dari pelipisnya yang ia nampak lemah sekali. Kagami yang merasa khawatir segera mendekati teman sekaligus bawahannya itu.

"KAGAMI! Kalau kau tidak mau bersama kami, Kuroko-mu akan kami bunuh!" kata Aomine dengan kejamnya.

"Kagamicchi~ mendekatlah kemari~" kata Kise menggunakan jarinya untuk mengisyaratkan agar Kagami mendekatinya.

"Ku-Kuroko…!" panggil Kagami dengan mata berkaca-kaca menyaksikan temannya yang akan tewas. Kuroko yang mendengar suara Kagami membuka matanya perlahan-lahan lalu menarik kerah baju piyama Kagami sambil berbisik pelan.

"Kagami-kun… Ujian matematikanya belum selesai," kata Kuroko.

"Hah?"

"Bangun Kagami-kun!" Lalu Kagami merasakan sesuatu yang sakit mendarat di jidatnya.

_PLETAK…!_

"KAGAMI TAIGA! JANGAN TIDUR SAAT UJIAN!" teriak senseinya murka. Kagami terbangun dari mimpinya yang amat sangat buruk. Ia tiba-tiba lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas dan tubuhnya serasa ingin kejang-kejang seketika.

Semua murid di kelasnya menertawakannya termasuk Kuroko walau suaranya tidak keluar dari mulut. Tapi, Kagami yakin dalam hatinya kalau Kuroko sudah menertawakan bahkan mengejeknya dalam batin. Untuk sesaat kelas kembali reda dan Kagami melihat lembar jawabannya. Rupanya ia baru mengisi 1 dari 30 nomor soal dan waktu ujian hanya tinggal 10 menit lagi. Kagami merasa beruntung karena ujian kali ini adalah pilihan ganda. Ia tinggal menggunakan 'pencil ajaib'nya saja yang ia dapat dari Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun," bisik Kuroko sebelum mengoper secarik kertas kepada Kagami. Kagami merasa jauh lebih beruntung lagi karena Kuroko mau memberikannya bantuan jawaban. Dibukanya kertas tersebut dan di sana ada 1 kalimat.

'Lihat di luar jendela.'

Kagami awalnya bingung dan menoleh keluar jendela sebelum tubuhnya tiba-tiba kejang-kejang mendadak membuat seluruh kelasnya panik. Ternyata di luar jendela, Aomine dan Kise dalam kondisi melayang di depan jendela – karena kelas Kagami berada di lantai 3 – sambil melambaikan tangan dan tebar senyuman kepada Kagami.

XXXX

"Maaf karena telah merepotkan anda," kata Kuroko kepada dokter pengawas di ruang Kesehatan. Entah bagaimana caranya, Kuroko berhasil membawa Kagami yang notabene badannya sangat melampaui dia ke ruang kesehatan. "Sepertinya penyakit 'epilepsi melihat hal-hal yang tidak pantas' Kagami-kun kambuh."

'Memangnya ada ya hal seperti itu…' batin sang dokter. "Baiklah Kuroko-kun, sepertinya kamu lebih baik kembali ke kelas. Dia akan aman di sini," kata sang dokter sekali lagi dengan terseyum ramah.

"Terima kasih, sensei. Tapi saya ingin melihat Kagami-kun untuk yang terakhir kalinya," jawab Kuroko. 'Siapa tahu saat saya tidak ada, dia sudah diculik Aomine-sama dan Kise-sama lagi…' batin Kuroko mendekati tubuh Kagami. Dipandanginya sebentar wajah tidur Kagami yang sepertinya mengalami mimpi buruk lagi. Kuroko hanya bisa menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum memasang kertas pelindung di bawah kasur Kagami. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Jendela dan memasangnya sekali lagi di sana dan terhenti.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya sang dokter bingung kenapa Kuroko tiba-tiba ada di jendela.

"Tidak. Langitnya bagus sekali tapi terlalu menyilaukan untuk Kagami-kun. Saya akan tutup dengan gorden," jawab Kuroko datar kemudian menarik gorden tersebut sebelum sang sensei mendengar suara seperti ada yang menabrak jendelanya.

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Angin," jawab Kuroko singkat dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sementara itu di luar.

"Bocah manusia sialan!" maki Aomine memegang kepalanya terbentur kaca jendela yang sudah dilindungi oleh kertas mantra dan mengeluarkan asap dan Kise yang menertawakannya dari tanah karena ruang kesehatan-nya juga berada di lantai 3. Sebenarnya ruang kesehatan ada di setiap lantai. "AWAS KAU RUBAH SIALAN!" sergap Aomine melesat ke bawah dan dimulailah perkelahian antara gagak dan rubah yang jadi tontonan masal.

Kembali lagi ke Kuroko yang kini memasang segel pelindung di pintu ruang kesehatan. "Dengan begini, Kagami akan merasa lebih aman," gumam Kuroko sendiri.

"Hooo… bermain mantra di sekolah lagi, Kuroko," kata seseorang yang sangat Kuroko kenal.

"Midorima-kun," ucap Kuroko menoleh ke arah orang tersebut.

"Aku merasakan aura buruk di sekitar sekolah dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekalian ke toilet," kata Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya. Ditangan kanannya, ia memegang sebuah boneka beruang berwarna pink dan ada hiasan renda-renda di lehernya membuat Kuroko sweatdrop di tempat. "Apa kau tau sesuatu Kuroko?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak," jawab Kuroko datar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Midorima.

"Hanya masalah keciL. Bukan apa-apa," kata Kuroko yang matanya masih tertuju pada boneka imut tersebut.

"Bila Akashi sampai tahu kejadian ini, kau akan mendapat masalah besar."

"Kalau begitu Midorima-kun jangan bilang pada Akashi-kun."

"Kau memerintahku hah!" balas Midorima sengit. "Oh ya, berikan boneka ini untuk tuanmu. Aku membaca di bola kristalku kalau dia akan sial dan ini adalah benda penolak balanya," kata Midorima memberikan boneka tersebut ke Kuroko.

'Oh… buat Kagami-kun toh…' batin Kuroko.

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau boneka itu adalah lucky item-ku bukan?" tanya Midorima yang bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko. "Sayang sekali tapi hari ini, lucky itemku adalah ini," kata Midorima sambil mengeluarkan kalung barbienya dari balik baju. "Mana mungkin aku membawa-bawa benda memalukan seperti itu!"

"… Oke…"

"Sampai jumpa," kata Midorima pamit kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang menatap boneka tersebut.

'Kuberikan nanti saja kali ya…' batin Kuroko kembali menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya ia di kelas, pelajaran sudah dilanjutkan. Kuroko duduk di belakang Kagami sehingga bila Kagami tidak ada, mata Kuroko seakan terbuka untuk bisa melihat dunia di depannya. Sesekali mencatat apa yang ditulis di papan tulis, Kuroko kembali kepikiran dengan perkataan Midorima.

'Masa iya aura Aomine-sama dan Kise-sama bisa segelap itu?' batin Kuroko bingung kemudian kembali merenungkan sambil melihat ke arah papan tulis. 'Tidak… aku tidak merasakan aura buruk saat pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka. Mungkin untuk Kagami-kun iya tapi…' Kuroko tiba-tiba mendengar suara sayap terbang dan menolehkan ke jendela.

Di sana terlihat seekor Karasu Tengu berambut hitam sedang terbang berkeliling. Kuroko mengenali Karasu Tengu tersebut. 'Memangnya ada kejadian apa sampai-sampai Midorima-kun mengirim pelayan pribadinya untuk berpatroli keliling sekolah?' batin Kuroko. 'Kalau tidak salah namanya… Kazunari Takao ya…'

"Oh ya, Kuroko-kun," panggil sang guru. "Tadi kau mengantar Kagami-kun ke ruang kesehatan lantai 3 atau lantai 2?"

"Lantai 3. Memang ada apa?"

"Tak apa. Hanya saja, di lantai 3 belum ada dokter pengawas jadi bila Kagami-kun bisa pingsan seperti tadi, lebih baik dibawa ke uks di lantai 2 biar diperiksa sekalian," jawab sang guru membuat mata Kuroko terbelak kaget.

…

'Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku mau melihat Kagami-kun!' Kuroko mengangkat tangannya dan meminta izin untuk ke toilet yang dikabulkan oleh guru tersebut. Kuroko berjalan santai keluar kelasnya. Sampai di luar, Ia mengeluarkan _hitogata_ miliknya lalu diubahnya menjadi kloning dirinya.

"Gantikan aku di kelas," perintah Kuroko. Kloning itu mengangguk dan membuka pintu kelasnya membuat sang guru kaget karena cepatnya waktu 'Kuroko' kembali ke kelas. Kuroko yang asli langsung berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. Ketika ia berbelok di koridor, tubuhnya menabrak tubuh seseorang hingga ia jatuh terjungkang ke belakang.

"Kuroko!?" panggil Kagami kaget.

"Kagami-kun kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Kuroko bingung tapi sebelum pertanyaan Kuroko terjawab, Kagami sudah menarik tangannya dan berlari dari sana. "Kagami-kun! Ada apa ini!?" teriak Kuroko sambil berlari.

"Nanti saja jawabnya! Yang penting lari dulu!" kata Kagami kemudian mereka berbelok ke arah tangga dan bersembunyi di sana. Keduanya sampai kehabisan napas saat lari tadi. Untungnya tidak ada murid atau guru yang lewat di sana.

"Kagami-kun, maafkan kelalain saya, di ruang kesehatan itu…"

"Iya aku tahu. Aku juga baru sadar tadi saat bangun. Untung bisa kabur," potong Kagami. "Saat aku bangun, aku bisa merasakan aura tidak wajar di sana dan wanita itu menyerangku. Aku gagal merapal mantra jadinya aku kabur. Untung ada segel darimu. Ia bisa tertahan sebentar."

"Tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama," kata Kise yang muncul menaiki tangga dan mendekati Kagami serta Kuroko. Di sebelahnya diikuti oleh Aomine yang membawa seseorang bersayap hitam lalu menghempaskannya ke lantai.

"Kami tahu apa yang terjadi dari anak ini," kata Aomine menunjuk Karasu Tengu yang memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan habis dipukuli oleh Aomine.

"Ah itu… pelayan Midorima…" komentar Kagami pelan.

"Aduduh… bisa bertemu pimpinan Karasu Tengu di sini itu benar-benar sial…" kata Takao.

"Diam kau! Lagipula namamu itu tidak pantas untuk seekor Karasu Tengu!" balas Aomine kesal.

"Bukan salahku! Salahkan tuanku yang seenaknya memberikan nama!" kata Takao. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Taka artinya elang sementara Karasu adalah gagak. Jadi meskipun Takao adalah seekor gagak, namanya berati elang. Karena itu Aomine sangat kesal. BANGET!

"Takao-kun, kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kuroko.

"Eeeh… detilnya sih gak. Tapi Shin-chan cuma bila untuk berpatroli keliling sekolah untuk mencari sumber aura buruk yang dirasakannya. Memang sih Shin-chan perasaannya peka sekali. Lalu aku bertemu dengan mereka berdua di atap sekolah dan kemudian yaa… sepertinya kalian sudah tahu kelanjutannya," jelas Takao masih mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kami juga tidak merasakan apa-apa sebelum beberapa detik yang lalu," kata Kise.

"Berati itu bukan youkai. Itu yuurei," kata Kagami.

"Oh begitu. Kalau yuurei sih, aku bisa atasi langsung!" kata Aomine sombong.

"Cih… begitu saja sombong. Sangat tidak berkelas," kata Kise menanggapi perkataan Aomine. Si hitam yang mendengarnya awalnya ingin segera menonjok si muka flamboyan itu tapi kemudian berpikir ulang. Ia kemudian menyengir lebar menyadari sesuatu.

"Bilang saja kau lapar akan roh manusia," ledek Aomine mengejutkan Kise yang tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin menahan malu. Apalagi di depan sang 'calon' mempelainya yang kini memandangnya dengan bingung membuat Kise terbatuk-batuk. "Tapi tak apa. Kau boleh memakannya setelah aku memakan setengahnya!"

"Kau mau main rebut-rebutan denganku lagi!? Gagak serakah rendahan tak tau malu!"

"APA KATAMU RUBAH SOK!"

Dan lagi-lagi pancaran kilat mulai keluar dari kedua mata mereka dan saling beradu sebelum suara berdehem Kagami menghentikan mereka berdua dan menatap si yang punya suara membuat Kagami malah diam di tempat.

"Ka-karena ini di area sekolah lebih baik diserahkan kepada yang 'mempunyai kuasa' di sini," kata Kagami menatap Takao yang daritadi diam melihat kejadian tidak biasanya. Dan ia masih diam setelah Kagami mengarahkan seluruh perhatian mereka yang di sana kepada dia.

"Er…" Takao merasa gugup apalagi dipandangi oleh 'ketua sukunya' dan siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang 'berbahaya'. "Aku hanya diberi perintah untuk berkeliling… tidak membasmi sesuatu…" alasan Takao. Tiba-tiba mereka bisa merasakan udara di sekitar mereka bertambah dingin. Kuroko melirik dari persembunyiannya dan melihat sosok hantu itu.

Untuk mempersingkat suasana, anggap saja hantunya kayak sadako tapi bajunya diganti baju dokter. Karena semua hantu perempuan rata-rata seperti itu. Dan seperti itulah sosoknya.

"Menurut saya, lebih baik dia dialihkan ke luar sekolah agar tidak mengganggu yang lainnya," kata Kuroko kemudian menatap Aomine dan Kise lalu Kagami. Bahkan mereka rasanya sudah melupakan Takao. "Takao-kun." Ternyata tidak. "Saya meminta anda untuk memberi tahu hal ini pada Midorima-kun," pinta Kuroko.

"Baiklah…" jawab Takao kemudian melesat pergi. Tapi masalahnya adalah, Aomine dan Kise nampak tidak senang. Jangankan senang, tertarik mengikuti dan mendengarkan kelanjutan kata-kata Kuroko yang akan dilontarkan saja tidak.

"Kalian tidak ingin kehilangan santapan kalian ya?" labrak Kuroko membuat keduanya mengernyit sesaat.

"Eum… sementara kalian berbincang… dia sudah semakin dekat," kata Kagami menunjuk asal aura dingin yang semakin dingin. "Aku tidak mau dia jadi santapan kalian. Terlebih lagi untuk kalian dan dia mengacau di sekolah." Kedua youkai itu terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum menghela napas kalah.

"Kalau begitu…"

"Aku akan jadi umpannya! Kuroko, kau lebih ahli dalam menangani yuurei, tunggu aku di belakang sekolah!" kata Kagami sebelum melesat dari persembunyiannya dan menghadapi si hantu sadako dokter itu. Kuroko tentu saja terkejut dan berusaha mencegah Kagami tapi ditahan oleh Kise.

"Ayo kita ke tempat yang di bilang," kata Kise kepada Kuroko.

"Tapi-!"

"Meskipun aku suka berdebat tapi lebih baik masalah ini cepat diselesaikan. Kau, percayalah pada tuanmu itu. Aku memilih pengantinku tidak sembarangan hanya dari status saya," kata Aomine menatap lurus jalur yang dilalui oleh Kagami tadi.

"Dan begitu pula aku. Pasangan pengantin rubah, tidak akan selemah itu!" kata Kise terseyum ke arah Kuroko. "Sekarang… kita bereskan hantu itu!" Kise membuka matanya, dan Kuroko dapat melihat pupil rubah yang siap menghabisi siapapun.

XXXX

"Ke sini kau!" teriak Kagami kepada hantu sadako dokter jadi-jadian tersebut. Hantu tersebut mengenali Kagami dan mengejarnya. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Kagami segera lari menuruni tangga dari koridor lain. Saat ia berada di lantai 2 hendak ke lantai 1, hantu itu teleport di depannya membuat ia hampir disergap tiba-tiba.

"Ternyata hari ini memang hari sial untukmu, Kagami," ucap Midorima melempar beberapa kertas mantra kepada hantu itu dan menahannya. "Kau tak menerima lucky itemku dari Kuroko?" tanya Midorima kepada Kagami.

"Lucky item apa?" tanya Kagami balik dan kemudian dari atasnya jatuh sebuah boneka beruang berwarna pink yang sangat girly dengan renda-renda. Sementara Takao yang telah menjatuhkan boneka tersebut dari atasnya menyengir lebar sambil menunjukan tanpa peace.

"Sana, pergi. Jangan sampai aku lebih lama lagi di luar kelas," kata Midormia memperbaiki kacamatanya. Kagami mengangguk dan berlari kembali tepat sesaat sebelum hantu itu mengejarnya lagi tapi sebelum itu, hantu itu ingin menyerang Midorima yang ditahan oleh Takao.

"HEI! KEMARI! B****" teriak Kagami membuat hantu itu yang sepertinya tersinggung kembali mengejar Kagami meninggalkan Midorima dan Takao di belakang.

"Ayo, Takao. Kita kembali," kata Midorima berbalik.

"Kau yakin tidak mau memastikan?" tanya Takao.

"Dengan 2 youkai itu dan Kuroko? Sepertinya tidak." Midorima berjalan menuju kelasnya diikuti Takao yang merengut.

Kembali lagi kepada Kagami yang kini sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah dan berlari menuju belakang gedung tempat Kuroko, Kise, dan Aomine menunggu.

'Boneka ini untuk apa sih!?' kata Kagami merutuk dalam hatinya tapi kakinya tertangkap oleh hantu tersebut dan ia terjatuh. Dengan panik, ia mengangkat boneka tersebut yang tiba-tiba bercahaya memuat hantu tersebut berteriak dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya karena silau yang menyakitkan.

Kagami yang melihat itu bengong sesaat sebelum melihat boneka tersebut lebih teliti yang ternyata ada sebuah ritsleting tersembunyi di bagian punggungya. Dibukanya ritsleting tersebut dan Kagami mendapatkan sebuah _hitogata_ dengan mantra penakal yang tertulis di seluruh permukaannya. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Kagami melesat pergi dan kembali di kejar oleh sang sadako dokter.

"Kagami-kun!" teriak Kuroko yang melihat Kagami.

"Kuroko! Gunakan ini!" teriak Kagami menyerahkan _hitogata_ itu dan diterima oleh Kuroko. Kagami berlari ke belakang Kuroko yang langsung merapal mantra dan melemparkan hitogata tersebut ke diantara mereka. Ajaibnya, hitogata itu melayang. Kini si sadako dan hitogata itu bagaikan cermin dan bayangan. Keduanya nampak seperti diikat oleh rantai.

"Rantai itu harus dipotong…!" kata Kuroko. Kagami kembali mengambil insiatif tapi ia tidak mempunyai apapun yang bisa memotong rantai besi seperti itu.

"Kagami, kami di sini bukan penonton loh," kata Aomine memancing-mancing dan Kise yang terseyum penuh arti kepada Kagami.

"Apapun yang kau minta, akan dengan senang hati kulakukan," ucap Kise.

"Aomine! Kise! Potong rantai hitogata itu!" perintah Kagami yang segera dilakukan oleh dua youkai tersebut. Disaat yang sama, rantai pada sadako dokter itu juga menghilang. "Kau yang seharusnya sudah berada di alam sana, pergilah! Ini bukan tempatmu lagi!" perintah Kagami.

_Hitogata_ itu berubah menjadi sosok dokter pengawas ketika ia menjadi manusia dulu dan menggemgam sosok sadako dokter itu lalu keduanya menghilang dari hadapan mereka membuat Kuroko dan Kagami jatuh terduduk karena lemas.

Kise mencoba untuk mendekati Kagami tapi ditahan dan menerima pukulan telak dari Aomine membuat keduanya kembali bertengkar tanpa habisnya. Hanya saja, mereka tidak menyadari ada sesosok mahluk yang lebih menakutkan mengawasi keempatnya.

"Aku harus memberi mereka hadiah… tapi mungkin, lain kali," ucap mahluk itu lalu tertawa menatap wajah Kagami yang kelelahan berusaha untuk menenangkan kedua mahluk calon mempelainya itu.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Merry Christmass and Happy New Year serta selamat selamat lain yang sudah lewat tapi tidak saya ucapkan.

Ini adalah fic sekian lama yang tidak diupdate.

Btw, mungkin ada yang tidak tahu soal hitogata. Hitogata dalam shinto semacam paper dolls. Info lebih lanjut silahkan ketik 'Hitogata Shinto' di google.

Oh ya... karena ini AU, Midorima jadi murid Seirin... LoL

Untuk sekali lagi Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ^_^ mohon review, favorite, atau follow nya ya (y)


	3. Fallen Crow

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Fire God's Groom

Satu persatu lilin dinyalakan oleh Kuroko. Tangannya yang pucat memegang sebuah penyulut dan tangan satunya lagi memegangi lengan yukatanya agar tak ikut terbakar. Ruangan berdinding dan berlantai kayu perlahan diterangi oleh cahaya. Kagami duduk berlutut di tengah ruangan, dikelilingi oleh lingkaran 100 lilin yang dinyalakan oleh Kuroko dan sebuah perkamen mantra di depannya lengkap dengan pakaian onmyoujinya – hakama putih dan jubah merah bercorak bara api emas.

Kedua matanya tertutup. Ia tidak menimbulkan suara kecuali hembusan napasnya yang dalam. Kuroko memperhatikannya dari sudut ruangan. Menatap dalam keheningan agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasi tuannya dan sahabatnya. Perlahan, Kagami membuka mata dan bersiap membuka perkamen tersebut, sebelum sebuah lilin yang menghadap pintu masuk mati tiba-tiba. Kuroko dan Kagami menatap lilin mati itu dengan tajam karena keterkejutan.

"Kuroko!" teriak Kagami.

"Baik!" jawab Kuroko mengeluarkan 2 kertas mantranya dan berlari membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan langsung menerjang Aomine sambil membacakan mantra hingga membelenggu siluman hitam tersebut di lantai dengan sangkar besi gaib.

"HEI! LEPASKAN AKU! WOI! WOI!" teriak Aomine berusaha menjebol sangkar besi itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Kagami merasa lega melihat stalkernya berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Kuroko dan menghela napas panjang sebelum napasnya kembali tercekat karena 5 batang lilin di sebelah kirinya juga mati tanpa sebab.

"Kuro-!?"

BRAAK!

Teriakan Kagami berhenti saat dinding kayu di kirinya jebol oleh sebuah bola besar berbulu berwarna kuning. Lalu bola itu terbuka menampakan sosok Kise dan kesembilan ekornya – yang membalutnya bagaikan bola – menerjang ke arah Kagami dengan tatapan penuh maksud menakutkan.

"Kagami-kun!" teriak Kuroko melemparkan sebuah kertas bermantra berbentuk anjing yang berubah menjadi sosok anak anjing husky berbulu hitam dan putih serta bermatakan biru. "Serang dia Nigou!" perintah Kuroko. Nigou menyalak dengan nyaringnya dan mendarat di kepala Kise menyebabkan Kise berhenti melakukan aksi penyerangannya dan berusaha melepaskan si anjing yang mengigit kepalanya.

"AISH! AISH! SAKIT! LEPAS! LEPAS!" Teriak Kise yang tidak bisa melihat dan tidak seimbang menyebabkan kakinya menyandung banyak lilin hingga berceceran dan terjadilah kebakaran di ruangan tersebut. Bahkan api-pun ikut menyambar hakama kuningnya. "PANAS! PANAS! LEPASIN ANJING INI JUGA!" teriak Kise panik.

"Kagami/Kagami-sama!" teriak Aomine dan Kuroko yang khawatir akan api yang membesar dan Kagami belum keluar dari ruangan itu. Kise yang berhasil 'membuang' sang anjing dan menghilangkan api yang membakar ujung hakamanya dengan ajaib, mulai mencari sosok Kagami di tengah kobaran api dengan khawatir.

"Kagamicchi!" teriak Kise tapi pandangannya terganggu oleh sang api yang membuatnya kesal hingga ia berdecih. Kuroko di luar ruangan sudah bersiap memegang kertas mantra untuk memadamkan api. Dan Aomine mengigiti kandangnya berharap bisa lepas dan menyelamatkan Kagami.

Namun...

"Minggir, Kuroko!" kata Kagami.

"Huh?" Tanpa aba-aba selanjutnya, Kuroko yang tidak tahu apa-apa tiba-tiba menerima semburan berwarna putih dari dalam ruangan. Dalam sekejab, satu ruangan itu penuh dengan busa berwarna seputih salju, menggantikan kobaran api merah – termasuk menutupi Kise.

"Kuroko! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kagami memegang tabung pemadam kebakaran dan tubuh bercucuran keringat. Kuroko mengusap seluruh busa AFFF dari wajahnya yang datar namun menyiratkan kekesalan yang mendalam.

Dari belakang Kuroko, Aomine yang berhasil lepas berteriak senang, "Akhirnya! Kagami aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Tapi ia terhenti ketika melihat seluruh ruangan sudah terselamatkan dari api berkat Kagami. Sedetik ia melongo melihat keadaan ruangan itu, sedetik kemudian ia berlari mendekap Kagami, menyentuh pipinya dan memandang Kagami lekat.

"Eh? Ah...?" respon Kagami bingung, apalagi dengan posisi wajah mereka yang dekat dan ekspresi serius Aomine membuat jantung Kagami berdetak dengan cepat, mengalirkan darah menuju wajahnya.

"Curang, ssu!" teriak Kise marah dan menghilangkan busa-busa di sekujur tubuhnya dengan panasnya amarah - secara gaib - menendang Aomine supaya menjauh dari Kagami dan memeluk Kagami sambil memasang tampang cemberut anak SD. "Kau yang cuma bisa berdiam diri di dalam kerangkeng mana pantas melakukan tindakan seperti itu pada Kagamicchi!" kata Kise lagi. "Kagamicchi, kau tak apa? Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu sehingga kau harus menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri," lanjut Kise dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Oh, iya, Kise..."

"Hn?"

"KAU KAN YANG MENYEBABKAN KEBAKARAN!" teriak Kagami murka dan menonjok pipi Kise membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai penuh tumpukan busa nitrogen. Aomine yang mau menertawakan Kise ikut terdiam saat mendapati Kagami menatapnya juga. "KALIAN BERDUA! BERHENTI MENGGANGGU LATIHANKU!"

XXXX

Kagami dan Kuroko kini berada di halaman belakang rumah Kagami yang sangat kental dengan nuansa tradisional jepangnya. Pohon bonsai di mana-mana, sebuah pohon sakura yang belum berbunga sehingga nampak hijau. Di dekatnya ada sebuah kolam ikan koi berukuran besar berhiaskan batu-batu di tengah dan beberapa sudut kolam dengan seekor kura-kura berjemur di salah satunya. Keduanya melanjutkan latihan yang tertunda akibat ulah berandal Kise dan Aomine yang berhasil menghancurkan ruang meditasi. Keduanya-pun dihukum untuk merenovasi ruangan tersebut.

Padahal sudah hampir 3 minggu mereka tinggal satu atap. Dengan Kise dan Aomine tidak berhenti mengejar-ngejar dan menggoda Kagami hingga membuatnya resah dan kesal. Meskipun begitu, Kagami merasa, 2 youkai itu memiliki sisi yang membuatnya terpesona dan ia sangat benci mengakuinya.

"Kita lanjutkan, Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kagami. Kuroko kini memegang sebuah kendi kecil yang mulutnya tersumbat sebuah kertas mantra. Setelah menggumamkan mantra sebentar, Kuroko membuka sumbat kendi tersebut dan dari dalamnya keluar 2 buah bola cahaya berwarna keunguan yang terbang tak terkendali. Kagami yang mengerti harus menangkap keduanya dan menyegel lagi di dalam kendi, membacakan mantra dan memanggil shikinya yang bewujud harimau dengan ukuran 2 kali lipat dari harimau normal.

"KEJAR!" perintah Kagami dan harimau tersebut berlari di udara, mengejar salah satu bola mengikuti perintah Kagami. Sementara Kagami sendiri berkosentrasi untuk mengendalikan shikinya itu. Saat melihat salah satu bola bercahaya itu melintas di atap rumahnya, Kagami – dengan panik – segera mengarahkan harimaunya mengejar bola yang satunya lagi. "Ke sana! Ke sana! Eh- Gak jadi! Kejar yang satu lagi! Aduh– itu mau lolos! Woy! Woy! Woy!" Teriak-teriak Kagami mengarahkan harimaunya ke sana kemari dan akhirnya harimau itu – yang sudah bingung dan pusing – berhasil menangkap satu dan memakannya.

Sementara bola yang satu lagi berhasil hilang entah ke mana.

"Kenapa di makan!? Muntahkan lagi ke kendi ini!" kata Kagami. Sang harimau hanya bisa menatap Kagami dengan lesu dan memuntahkan bola bercahaya ungu tersebut kembali ke kendinya. Nampak bola itu seperti bergetar jijik karena seluruh permukaannya ditutupi air liur sang harimau.

"Kagami-kun berhasil membuat yang satu lolos..." komentar Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Ha-Habisnya! Kenapa langsung 2 sih!" bantah Kagami.

"Seharusnya anda lebih bisa terfokuskan, tidak ceroboh seperti yang tadi." Sang harimau-pun mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko.

"Berisik! Bantu aku cari yang satu lagi!" kata Kagami menahan rasa malunya. "Aku akan cari ke lantai 2. Kuroko, kau cari di sekitar lantai satu, dan kau cari di sekitar pekarangan depan dan belakang serta gudang," ucap Kagami. Kedua bawahan yang diperintahkan oleh Kagami mengangguk lesu dan mulai mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

Kagami juga, berkeliling di sekitar lantai 2. Membuka setiap ruangan demi ruangan mencari si bola berpendar ungu yang terbang tersebut. Dalam hati ia menggerutu, 'Kenapa harus menggunakan orb untuk latihan. Aku bukan anak SD lagi.'

_Gratak... Gratak..._

'Hah? Ada suara?' batin Kagami mendengar suara berisik tak jauh darinya.

_Gratak... Gratak..._

Kagami yang penasaran mengikuti suara tersebut dan berakhir di depan pintu geser putih berukiran harimau. Semakin Kagami mempertajam pendengarannya, ia bisa mendengar suara orang mengerang dan memaki. Dalam hati ia tahu bahwa itu Aomine.

'Si bodoh itu! Sedang apa dia di sini! Bukannya membereskan ruang meditasi!' batin Kagami dan membuka pintu tersebut dengan kasar. "Aomine!" teriak Kagami lalu sebuah orb berpendar keunguan tiba-tiba melesat tepat di depan wajahnya. Beruntunglah Kagami yang memiliki refleks tinggi sehingga ia bisa menghindar dan orb tersebut keluar lewat jendela. Kagami berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Aomine di ruangan tersebut yang berlutut di lantai tatami sambil memegangi dadanya dan nampak sangat kesakitan.

"Aomine!" panggil Kagami menghampiri Aomine.

"Ka-Kagami?" jawab Aomine membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam menahan rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa hingga ia mencengkram kerah hakama di dadanya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, dia ambruk.

"Aomine! Aomine, kau kenapa!?" kata Kagami. "Kuroko! Kuroko! Kise!" teriak Kagami. Kise yang pertama kali mendengar teriakan Kagami dari ruangan meditasi segera berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rasa khawatir mulai menghantui Kise. Wajahnya yang nampak tidak pernah serius seperti biasanya kini terlihat menakutkan dan siap membunuh siapa saja yang berani melukai calon mempelainya.

"Kagamicchi!" panggil Kise di ambang pintu, terkejut melihat Kagami berlutut di di lantai dan kepala Aomine berada di pangkuan Kagami. Terkulai lemas dan tak sadarkan diri. Satu tangan Kagami memegang dada Aomine dan sebelahnya lagi berada di sisi wajah sang Karasu Tengu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kise.

"Kise! Tolong bantu aku! Aomine, tadi dia-"

"Kagamicchi, tenanglah," ucap Kise berusaha menenangkan Kagami yang panik. Wajahnya mulai terlihat pucat, dan napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Kise tidak suka melihat Kagami seperti itu. Dengan pelan, Kise mendekati Kagami tanpa menutup pintu dan berlutut di hadapannya. Tangannya yang pucat, mengelus pipi Kagami dengan lembut. "Aku akan memeriksanya dulu," lanjut Kise terseyum kecil. Sejujurnya, ia tidak mau menyentuh saingannya ini. Dalam hati ia terus bergumam bahwa ini ia lakukan demi Kagami.

Kagami tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kise. Ia melihat tatapan mata Kise meneliti setiap inchi tubuh Aomine dengan serius. Beberapa kali Kise menampakan ekspresi mengernyit. Dengan diam, Kise memegang tangan Kagami yang berada di dada Aomine dan mengangkatnya lembut bagaikan tangan itu adalah barang mudah pecah belah. Kagami semakin bingung dan menatap Kise dengan penuh tanya.

"Di dadanya ada luka," kata Kise.

"Luka!?" teriak Kagami semakin terkejut karena tempat yang tadi ia pegang, tidak ada bekas luka maupun darah keluar. Sedetik setelah ia berteriak, Kagami dan Kise mendengar suara berlari di lorong. Kuroko masuk dengan napas yang hampir habis dan penuh dengan keringat.

"Kagami-sama! Orbnya...!? Apa yang terjadi dengan Aomine-sama!?" tanya Kuroko tidak jadi melaporkan masalah orb yang lolos itu.

"Orb?" ucap Kise menatap Kuroko dan Kagami bergantian sambil memincingkan mata.

"Kami menggunakan orb untuk latihan. Salah satunya tidak berhasil masuk ke dalam segelnya lagi. Tadi saya melihat yang satunya pergi dari balik jendela ini dan berusaha menangkapnya bersama dengan shiki Kagami-kun tapi, orb tersebut nampak bertambah besar dan semakin gelap. Ia juga berhasil menerobos dinding segel di sekitar rumah ini," jelas Kuroko.

"Orb itu! Orb itu berasal dari ruangan ini!" tambah Kagami. Kise terdiam dan berpikir. Kesembilan ekornya bergerak-gerak melayang di udara. Matanya kemudian menatap ke arah Aomine yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Saat Kise terdiam, Kagami dan Kuroko ikut terdiam. Keduanya tidak berani membuka pembicaraan. Di tambah, Aomine mulai batuk-batuk dan nampak lebih kesakitan lagi. Kagami semakin khawatir dan memanggil nama Aomine, menggemgam salah satu tangannya dengan erat.

"Pertama-tama." Kise membuka pembicaraan lagi. "Kita baringkan dia terlebih dahulu di futon," lanjut Kise. Keduanya mengangguk. Kise yang memapah Aomine karena ia yang paling kuat diantara ketiganya. Mereka sampai di kamar Aomine yang sudah disediakan oleh Kuroko sejak pertama kali Aomine menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Kagami, membaringkan dan menyelimutinya di futon setelah membuka beberapa pakaiannya, menyisahkannya dalam balutan yukata dalamnya yang berwarna abu-abu. Wajah Aomine penuh dengan keringat dan ia nampak kesusahan bernapas.

"Kise..." panggil Kagami duduk di dekat Aomine. Kise menatap Kagami menunggu perkataan selanjutnya. "Apa Aomine akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kagami tidak balik menatapnya. Kuroko-pun duduk di seberang mereka semua dan menatap Kise, menantikan jawaban yang sama dari pertanyaan Kagami.

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Yah, untuk saat ini," jawab Kise. Semuanya diam. "Orb apa yang kalian gunakan? Hitodama?"

"Sejenisnya. Tapi orb ini terbuat dari banyak aura jahat. Seharusnya tidak berbahaya karena kekuatanya sudah lama hilang. Dan kami sering menggunakannya sebagai bahan latihan," jelas Kuroko.

"Aku tadi melihat... ada banyak aura yang buruk mengerubuni tubuh si dekil ini. Dan ada lubang besar di dadanya. Aku rasa, orb itu menyerang Aomine dan berusaha mengambil kekuatan Aomine dengan paksa. Yah, youkai biasa pasti sudah mati. Tapi, karena Aomine salah satu youkai kelas atas, ia masih bisa bertahan hidup."

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk menolongnya!?" ucap Kagami mendapat sorotan mata dari Kise dan Kuroko.

"Bila kita bisa menangkap orb tersebut dan mengembalikan kekuatan di tubuh Aomine, ia pasti bisa tertolong. Betul begitu, Kise-sama?" ucap Kuroko.

"Aku sih jujur lebih suka dia mati," jawab Kise apa adanya.

"Ini bukan saatnya egois seperti itu, bego!" teriak Kagami marah. "Ini salahku...! Aku akan menemukan orb itu!" ucap Kagami berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Kise yang mendengar perkataan Kagami cukup shock sehingga ia terdiam sebentar sebelum mengejar Kagami.

"Tunggu, Kagamicchi!" kata Kise menarik tangan Kagami. "Bukan aku ingin melarangmu tapi, perasaanku mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Biarkan aku dan Kuroko yang mencarinya. Kau jaga di sini saja!" kata Kise.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu bila aku yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi!?" bantah Kagami.

"Yang dikatakan Kise-sama benar, Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko sudah ada di dekat mereka membuat Kagami spot jantung mendadak tapi, bisa diatasi dengan rasa khawatirnya pada Aomine. Sementara Kise yang sudah tahu keberadaan Kuroko, tidak menampakan ekspresi apa-apa. Justru ia merasa kesal karena momen 'terlihat kerennya' diganggu. "Orb itu, sudah lama berada di dalam kendi dan tersegel serta dihilangkan kekuatanya. Bila orb itu mencari sumber kekuatan lagi, ada kemungkinan besar, ia akan menimbulkan bencana dan melahirkan roh jahat yang baru. Kagami-kun belum memiliki banyak pengalaman menangani ini. Biarkan saya yang mencari," kata Kuroko.

"Aku... tetap ingin membantu! Justru aku pikir, kau yang harus menjaga Aomine di sini! Kumohon... Kuroko! Kise!" ucap Kagami dengan mata penuh kesedihan dan putus asa.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Kise. "Tapi, aku ingin kau tidak menjauh dariku, apapun yang terjadi," lanjut Kise menatap dalam mata Kagami dengan kelembutan dan keseriusan. Kagami mengangguk pelan menyetujui. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus menyelamatkan Aomine. "Serahkan tuanmu ini padaku!" kata Kise lagi kepada Kuroko yang nampak bimbang dan tidak setuju.

"Bila itu kemauan anda, saya tidak bisa menolak..." jawab Kuroko.

"Terima kasih! Kuroko! Kise!" kata Kagami senang. Kagami kemudian berjalan melewati Kise dan Kuroko kembali ke kamar Aomine. Berlutut disisinya dan menggemgam lagi tangan itu. "Bertahanlah, Aomine. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" bisik Kagami.

To be Continued

* * *

Konnichiwa!

Salam bertemu kembali di fic ini!

Saya sudah lama tidak mampir melalui fic ini. Mohon maaf atas lamanya update.

Fic aokaga yang satu lagi akan saya publish secepatnya!

Mohon review, Fav, Follownya juga~

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
